


SLEEP PARALYSIS

by ThatPersonIsOkay



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey be a ghost, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gordon is a Dad, M/M, Not A Game AU, Ship, Sleep Paralysis, idk if u would call this ANgst, tommy is later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonIsOkay/pseuds/ThatPersonIsOkay
Summary: God it's been a month sense after Black Mesa but it's only felt like a day! But I'm okay now I'm fine I'm with my son and he's okay, we are all okay. That's whats been going threw my head for the past few weeks .....Benrey Be "haunting" Gordon
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	SLEEP PARALYSIS

God it's been a month sense after Black Mesa but it's only felt like a day! But I'm okay now I'm fine I'm with my son and he's okay, we are all okay. That's whats been going threw my head for the past few weeks.

Right now I'm at Dr Coomer and Bubby's house with Joshua for dinner. There house was nice, the walls were a tan color and their furniture was Black or a dark grey with burn marks witch are most likely from Bubby. Coomer was cooking some fettuccine Alfredo while Joshua, Bubby and I where in the living room with Ducktales on for Joshie 

"This show is stupid..." Bubby said with his arms crossed and I look at him with annoyed face "You think EVERYTHING is stupid!" and Bubby looked at me with a glare "NOT TRUE. I don't think Harlod is stupid!" He said and Dr Coomer came around the corner "Thank you Professor Bubby!" Bubby was about to say 'You're welcome' til he realized what he said "DOCTOR!" He screamed flames coming from his head. "Professor." Coomer said simply and went back to work

Bubby rolled his eyes and looked at me "So how's your lonely ass been?" he said sounding annoyed like always " First off no cussing in front of Joshua!" I said pointing to the 7 year old " Oh please he isn't focused on us right now idiot." He said looking at the 7 year old who was to focused on his show

"Well- uh STILL! Don't. And for you first question uh okay, I mean I am getting nightmare 'bout what happened but good. I also got a job!" I said like it was a fun fact. Bubby nodded "What kind of job, I mean did Black Mesa not pay you good?" he asked kind of in a mocking way "No no, they did it's just I want to be prepared for whatever comes ya'know? But the job is a simply cashier job" I say rubbing the back of my neck. And Bubby laughed "Of course YOU would get a cashier job!" he said as I rolled my eyes 

"Hello Gordon! It seems the food is ready!" Dr Coomer said taking off his oven glove (Why he has one on for making a pasta idk) "Oh okay Joshua Dinner is ready!" I called him and he turned around and got up "YAY Grandpa Coomer made din din!" He jumped with joy and walked to the dinner table I chuckled at the sight and Bubby just sighed and walked to the table and so did I 

I sat next to Joshua and Bubby sat across from me and soon Dr Coomer came over and passed out the plates and sat across from Joshua. We talked for a bit about how life was, we try not to talk 'bout Black Mesa in front of Joshua I think he shouldn't know at all 'bout what happened. I notice Bubby and Coomer holding hands while eating and smile at the site it was sweet to see them happy like that.

After we were done eating we got ready to go after Dr Coomer and I talked for a bit when he said "Oh and Gordon?" he sounded serious not as joyful as before "Yeah?" I said feeling like the world stopped moving "Say, 'Hi' to him for me will you?" Dr Coomer said still sounding serious his eyes looked dull and lifeless "W-who?" I asked confused with what Coomer was saying when he blinked and life was put into his eyes again "Ah, hello Gordon!" he said with a smile and the world started to move again I shook my head and acted like it was nothing.

I waved good bye to Dr Coomer and Bubby. Dr Coomer waved back Bubby just rolled his eyes for the 100th time today and walked inside. I started my car and looked in the back to see if Joshua was buckled up, he was. And I drove home . It was dark out and almost pasted Joshua's bed time. Before long we are at home and I see Joshua is already asleep so I Scoop him up and Kick the car doors close and head inside and take Joshua to his room . I tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead and leave the room.

I go take a shower and get dressed for bed I looked at the time 8:00 pm and I layed down in my bed not knowing how tired I was and rested my eyes.

until I woke up

but.

I couldn't move

I knew what it was .....sleep paralysis. Couldn't move, or speak only blink and breath. I also know not to panic and need to stay calm , I looked at the time '12:35 am, must've woke up early?' I thought to my self (WRITER'S NOTE : You should NOT have ur eyes Open during Sleep Paralysis it isn't the safest thing to do cuz u do hallucinate and you CAN NOT panic so yeah don't do a gordon)

I look around the room and try to move my fingers and toes slowly (Tho that will take hours to get a result) til I saw eyes? Big bright golden yellow eyes with ocean blue pupils. They were nice to look at not scary but it was off putting. The eye's just stared at me. Until it moved towards my desk and picked up a pen and paper and started writing. I stared at them the silhouette. They seemed Big bigger than me and I am a pretty big man. Soon the thing was done and put the pin up . and turned around and look at me again and stepped closer 

'don't panic, don't panic,don't panic,don't panic' I thought as it got closer and put the paper next to my alarm. It looked at me again and sat on the bed I was about to panic when-

"Bro do you have any games? Imma be here for awhile." that... that voice it was deep and- 'No- no, no , no ,no!' I was panicking HE was back WHY THE HELL WAS HE BACK ?!!??! I keep trying to wiggle ' Just hallucinating, he-he's not real!' I thought in my head "Dude that's rude I am real- Well kinda." He said turning to me and I closed my eyes tight 'The hell did he just-? No he is just fake and not real! It's all in your head Gordon' I thought again.

"Yeah dude I did read your stinky mind and yeah dude I am real that note will still be there in the morning! Now. Do you have games I'm bored." He said rolling his eyes I gave up and went along with it 'Fucking hell YES FINE I GUESS. I have a Switch you can play on it just make your own account.' I thought to I guess him? And he nodded . I kept trying to wiggle 

Him and I didn't talk much. He did make jokes like "Bro what if I laid next to you? haha jk" and "You still don't have you passport? Damn that's sad..." etc he played Animal Crossing for a bit and played other games I saw he still wore the same stuff as before. Cause of the light from the game . His teath also were hella sharp made sure to keep an eye on him.

Soon I was able to move again and HE was gone I looked at the time 6:00am I saw.......The note.... was there "So that means-.......shit" I said and ran y hand threw my hair and picked up the note. it said

'Dear Feetman

Yo as u know I'm alive witch is epic but I still need to charge up and wait 2 respawn idk when that'll be but I will but 4 now I get to be ur sleep paralyzis demon I think thats what its called but yea.. also I am still with u but u cant see me soo yea guess thats cool. idk what else I can do but we will see... see ya 2night 

\- Love Benrey'

When I finished reading the badly written note I sighed and fell to the ground

" 'Hi' Benrey...."

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my 1st story I wanna get into so sorry if its bad ;w;


End file.
